


The Photographer

by deaddoh



Series: Pocket Universes [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Photo Shoots, Photography, Prose Poem, angsty????, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: The beach is where the land and ocean meet. And somtimes it's where people meet too.





	The Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to the song 'It's Ok, You're Ok' from Bonjr

Jack smiles while he spins around the waves, feeling the water rush on his calves. His loose tank top rustles in the wind, looking like ripples in water. He treasures the sand between his feet and the foam on his shins. Distantly, he can hear a camera’s shutter going off. The waves crash again and Jack turns to face them, wrapping his arms around himself.

The ocean is rough, white caps always at the top of a wave. The water is a soft green, caused by the incoming storm. The wind whistles high and loud in Jack’s ears.

Jack smiles as the class gawks at his photographer’s photos. The professor nods approvingly. The pictures themselves are beautiful. Jack’s black tank top contrasts with the light green waves, his pale legs are subtly different from the sea foam that collected around his ankles. There are even birds flying high behind Jack, adding to the scene.

Jack smiles, his photographer talking with him about a new project. White. 

Jack smiles as he hears the crashing waves. He looks directly at the camera and is momentarily blinded. He feels the cold water rush onto his feet, the sand sucking him in. He keeps his eyes open and his arms by his side. He lets his smile drop, per his photographer’s request.

The wind is quiet, not nearly as powerful as it was. The waves still splash cold water onto Jack’s calves, foam still clinging onto his ankles. He looks away from the camera to the houses beyond the reeds, seeing some have their porch lights on. The warm yellow glow makes Jack miss home.

Jack smiles when he looks out to the ocean, seeing the sun dip into the water. It almost looks like the ocean is sucking the sun in, wanting it’s warmth. He looks to his photographer and the other is already smiling at Jack.


End file.
